Primary packages are often gathered together in groups and enclosed in a secondary package such as a shrinkable or stretchable film. The secondary packages can then be arranged into layers and stacked on a pallet for storage and transportation.
In order to stabilize the stacked pallet for transportation, there is often additional materials present. For example, there can be a layer of cardboard or chip board between the layers of secondary packages (inter-layer). In addition, the entire stacked pallet can be wrapped with a stretchable plastic film (pallet wrap).
It would be advantageous if a simplified, stable stacked pallet could be formed using fewer packaging materials.